1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and, more particularly, to a display device that circuits of a thin film transistor substrate have specific structures on a border region to decrease the parasitic capacitance thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, all the display devices are developed toward having small volume, thin thickness and light weight as the display techniques progresses. Hence, a conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) display is gradually replaced by a liquid crystal display (LCD) device or an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device. The OLED display devices can be applied to various fields. For example, the daily used devices such as cell phones, notebooks, video cameras, cameras, music players, navigation devices, and televisions are equipped with the flat panel display devices.
Although the OLED display devices are commercially available, every manufacturer is desired to develop display devices with improved display quality to meet customers' requirement as the display devices developed. In particular, the structure of the circuits on the TFT substrate is one factor related to the display quality.
Even though the OLED display devices are well developed and commercialized, it is still necessary to develop a display device with improved display quality to meet the customers' requirement.